


love nest

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [19]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth and Rio plot their way out. (part 19 of 'a messy situation')





	love nest

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why people thought this was almost over, but it's not! It keeps coming to me like mini-episodes, so I'm gonna keep going until it runs out!

Beth ran her fingers over the back of Rio’s hand, “Did you mean what you said last night?” She questioned as Rio brushed his lips against her shoulder. 

“I said a lot of things last night, baby.” Rio chuckled, his breath dancing over her skin. 

“About getting out.” Beth interlaced her fingers with his, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing his palm. 

“ _ Yea _ .” He rested his chin against her shoulder. “I wanna get out. It ain’t gonna be easy.”

“I didn’t think it would be,” Beth shifted so she was laying in her back beside him. “But I didn’t know if you meant it.” She chewed on her bottom lip. 

“I meant it.” Rio rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. “Takes more bourbon that  _ that  _ to make me spin stories.”

Beth smiled at him, “You’re certainly not a lightweight.” She lifted her hand to brush her fingers over his brow. “We didn’t finish a bottle off until we got home anyways. You were one glass in when you started talking about wanting out.”

“You want me to heat up the Menudo?” Rio teased, leaning down to kiss her. “Got a hangover?”

“Takes more bourbon that  _ that  _ to make me hungover.” Beth countered, mocking the way Rio spoke. 

“Someone woke up with a  _ mood _ .” Rio scoffed and released his hold on her hand, his fingers brushing over her stomach. “You sore?”

Beth chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head. “Rough sloppy drunk sex, just left me wanting more.” She told him, letting her legs fall open as his hand traveled lower. “Only place I’m sore is where he left  _ love _ bites.” She pointed to a red bite mark in her left breast and another one on her shoulder. “Kinky.”

Rio chuckled, brushing his lips against the curve of her throat. “Last night did get kinky, didn’t it?” He pulled back and licked his lips. 

“You can make a girl feel  _ very _ sexy.” Beth squirmed a little as Rio’s hand slipped down between her thighs, his fingers idly brushing over her still-sensitive flesh. She ran her hands from her stomach to her breasts, cupping as much of them as she could, holding his gaze. “Are bathroom fucks our new  _ thing _ ?”

Rio pressed his lips against her skin, a low rumble of laughter escaping him. “ _ Perhaps _ .” He lifted his head to look at her as his fingers worked lightly between her thighs. “That was fun wasn’t it?”

Beth nodded her head, letting out a breathy laugh. Last night was hazy, colored by the four glasses of bourbon they had at the bar, followed by the bottle they polished off at home. Even through the haze, she recalled just how  _ good _ he was in the bar bathroom. Up against the edge of the sink, against the wall. It didn’t stop when they’d got home, either. They were both far too keyed up.

“Tell me what you want, Elizabeth.” Rio whispered, brushing his lips over her jawline as he pressed two fingers into her, his thumb circling her clit. 

“ _ You _ .” She whispered, turning her head to catch his lips, her fingers curling around the back of his neck. Beth slanted her mouth of his, trying to deepen it, pull him closer. She moaned against his lips as he continued working his fingers in and out of her, making the desire in her belly burn hotter. 

Rio scraped his teeth over her bottom lip, pulling back to look at her. “You didn’t enough of me last night?” He arched a brow as he pulled his fingers from her, holding her gaze as he brought those fingers to his lips and licked them.

Beth laughed, sinking back against the mattress. She watched the way he made a show of licking the taste of her off his fingers and she reached up, curling her hand around his wrist, drawing his hand downwards. She wrapped her lips around his fingers, swirling her tongue around them, tasting herself on them. 

Rio groaned, “ _ Goddamn _ , baby.” He brushed his fingers over her jaw, his eyes dark with lust as he watched her suck on his fingers. “I shoulda brought you back to my place a long time ago.”

Beth pulled his fingers from her mouth with a laugh. “Like we haven’t already defiled  _ every _ surface in my house.” She rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss him. 

He cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple as moved to cover her. He planted his knee between her thighs, his cock laying heavy against her hip. He trailed his mouth from her lips, along her jaw, her throat, his teeth scraping over a spot he’d already left on her collarbone. 

Beth rocked her hips downwards, grinding against his leg wantonly. She scraped her nails over the back of his neck, smirking at the sharp intake of breath he took. “I can leave marks too, you know.”

“ _ Mhm _ .” He hummed, brushing his lips over her collarbone. “You’ve already left your mark on me, baby.” Rio shifted, nudging her thighs apart wider to accommodate both of his legs. 

Beth gripped at his forearms as he pressed into her in one swift motion. Her lips parted with a wordless cry. Rio drew her legs up around his hips, drawing back and thrusting into her again. “That’s it.”

Rio leaned down to kiss her, pressing one hand against the mattress beside her head for support as he rolled his hips, setting a slow but steady tempo for them. His mouth slanted hungrily over hers, their tongues tangling with each other. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck, her other hand skimming down his back and his side, trying to seek purchase on his skin.

Last night had been  _ a lot _ . They’d fucked in the bar bathroom, downed a few more shots, before they made their way to Rio’s (which was remarkably close to the bar). They’d barely made into the apartment before they were on each other again, leaving a trail of clothes from the front door to the sofa. 

It had been something desperate, something primal. Like the mention of getting  _ out _ had triggered something in both of them. It was dangerous — there was a chance that getting out would mean getting  _ killed _ . And getting out didn’t erase Agent Turner’s case. Hell, it painted a target on their backs, if someone wanted to turn against them. 

Beth hooked her ankles together and scraped her teeth over his bottom lip. She used the moment to roll them over, so he was flat on his back beneath her. She ran her hands over his chest as she leaned forward to kiss, rolling her hips downwards, picking up the pace.

“ _ Elizabeth _ .” He hissed our against her mouth, sucking at her bottom lip. He ran his hands along her curves, settling them at her hips. He guided her movements, drawing his knees up behind her, rocking upwards to meet her downward movements.

She sat back, brushing her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. Beth could feel her release so close to hitting. The look on Rio’s face told her it was the same for him. His hands wandered over her naked skin, one hand cupping her breast while his other hand moved to where they were joined, his fingers working over her clit. 

Beth’s head fell forward and she breathed out his name through clenched teeth. Her inner muscles fluttered around the length of him as she sank down onto him, trying to delay the inevitable.  _ God _ , the look on Rio’s face made her blood run hot. It was pure lust, pure adoration. 

Rio’s thumb was unrelenting at her clit, trying to push her over the edge. She gasped, her fingers digging into his arm. “You gonna come for me, baby?” He rasped out, rocking his hips upwards, trying to urge her on again.

She nodded her head, rising up and falling back onto him again and again. Her inner walls clenched around him and she cried out as her release started to reach its peak. 

“Come on, Elizabeth.” He gritted out, his hips snapping upwards again and again. “That’s it.” Rio grabbed at her hips with both hands, holding her steady as he thrust into her. He surged upwards, his lips brushing her collarbone as he went rigid. She groaned at the feel of him spilling into her, her inner walls gripping at him, trying to hold onto him.

He sank back and she went down with him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. “I love you.” She whispered, her voice raw. 

Rio ran his hand down her back. “I love you too.” 

* * *

“I’m surprised that you guys wanted to invite me to your  _ love nest _ .” Annie teased as she looked around the apartment. “This place is swanky.”

“It’s not a  _ love nest _ .” Beth rolled her eyes, giving Rio a pointed look when he looked poised to feed into Annie’s nonsense. “We wanted to bounce some ideas off of you.”

“ _ Oooh _ .” Annie looked impressed. “I’m worthy of being an idea sounding board? Awesome.” She moved to plop herself down on the sofa, stretching out across the length of it. “Hit me.”

Beth moved to sit down on the chair across from Annie, her gaze flickering towards Rio as he perched on the arm of the chair. “Over the next few months, we’re going to start working towards Rio leaving the world he’s part of. Which is the same world we’re part of.”

Annie’s eyes widened. “Here I thought this was an intervention of some sort.” She sat up slowly, “You want to get out, get out? Like, no more Mr. Gangfriend?”

Rio nodded his head, “ _ Yea _ . I’m ready to get outta this life.” He reached out and squeezed Beth’s shoulder. “It ain’t gonna be easy.”

“I mean, what are you going to  _ do _ ? Throat tats don’t really seem like corporate material.” Annie questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. “What about Turner?”

Beth rubbed her lips together thoughtfully, “We’ll cross the ‘next job’ phase at a later point.” She sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. “As for Turner… we’ve humored the idea of feeding him info on Rio’s boss.”

Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Beth’s gonna reconsider the offer to wear a wire.” He rubbed his hand over his lips. “Set it up with intel on my boss. Turner might prefer to go for the head.”

“Rather than the neck?”

Rio glared at Annie. “You’re gonna have to play a part.”

“I’m  _ not _ wearing a wire.” Annie held up her hands. “Snitches get stitches.”

“We both need to look like we’re assisting the feds, Annie.” Beth shifted to lean her arm against Rio’s leg. “We need Turner to think I’ve turned against Rio.”

Annie blinked, “He’s never going to buy it.”

Rio rubbed his hand over Beth’s shoulder. “He  _ will.  _ Two of you ain’t gonna know you’re both rats. Annie, you’re gonna have to approach Turner first. Play up the concern for your sister.” 

“I can definitely tap into  _ those _ emotions.” Annie said with a short laugh. “So you want me to stroll into Turner’s office, play up my concern for Beth being  _ dickmatized _ , and offer to wear a wire?”

“I would let him be the one to ask you to wear a wire,” Beth cautioned. “You don’t want to spook him.” She looked towards Rio then, her brows drawn together. “We’ll keep carrying on like we have been, but then you’ll start sowing those seeds of doubt, which will lead me to go talk to Turner.” 

Annie grimaced, “But if you turn on Rio… why would you try to protect him by providing info on his boss?”

Bet shook her head slowly. “I’m not going to turn on Rio… I don’t plan to even make it sound like I am. If you’re pressuring me to get out, it would behoove me to  _ want _ Rio’s boss to go down, so he can get out.” 

“This plan has  _ so _ many holes in it.” 

Rio clenched his jaw and snapped. “Well we ain’t got many options. The feds are gonna have to be the one to take my boss down, or I ain’t gonna get out.” 

Beth turned to look at him, chewing on her bottom lip. “If we orchestrate this right, we could get Turner to lessen potential charges. Scratch his back, he scratches ours.”

“So we’re all fucked? I do not want to go to jail.” Annie bristled. “Do you have any idea what giving birth in prison is supposed to be like? I watched this documentary on Netflix and I am  _ not _ into that.” 

“No one’s going to jail.” Beth said quickly, though she caught the way Rio tensed and looked away. There was still the very real potential, that even if they got him  _ out _ , he’d be in somewhere else. They both could be. 

“This plan seems half-baked,” Annie remarked, looking between the two of them. “Turner isn’t going to fall for this.” 

Rio rolled a shoulder, “Turner’s got a wife and kids back in Baltimore.” 

“ _ What _ ?” Beth stared at him, dumbfounded. “I thought he had a boyfriend.”

Rio nodded his head with a sniff, “ _ Yea _ . He’s livin’ a double life from what I’ve surmised.” He looked at Beth. “That could be our weak spot. We know that, we can ruin his life. That’s the sort of shit the FBI don’t let fly. You can use it.” 

Annie rubbed her hands together, “So you think we should blackmail an FBI agent?” 

“You gonna shoot down every idea?” Rio questioned, glaring at her. 

“I’m okay with this one.” Annie shrugged. “Except for the fact that I thinking blackmailing federal agents is a criminal offense…” 

Beth sank back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling, looking for an answer. “Look, there’s no easy option. I wish there was, I really do. But there  _ isn’t _ . Agent Turner isn’t going to stop. So we have to give him something.” 

Rio reached down and took Beth’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “The dealership was a wake up call. Turner got too close to our operation. It’s gotta shut down.” He squeezed her hand. “The guys above me aren’t gonna like it closing down. We’ve got a narrow window to strike.”

Beth rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. “I don’t feel confident about blackmailing Agent Turner.” She looked to Annie with a hopeful expression. “Wearing the wire is the only way.” 

Annie let out a frustrated sigh. “So, what? You want me to go over to Turner’s office Monday, throw myself down in the chair and say I want to wear a wire?” She raked her hands over her face. “This is  _ crazy _ .” 

“I know it is.” Beth’s brows knit together. “It’ll be a long game too. We set the groundwork with you. You’re concern about my relationship with Rio. Maybe I drop a line about the guys above Rio.” 

“You’re going to implicate yourself?” Annie shook her head. “This is  _ crazy _ Beth!” 

“I know it is.” Beth release her hold on Rio’s hand as he stood up, her eyes flickering to his form as he paced across the floor. “We don’t have to jump into action Monday. We can wait it out. Figure it out. Pulls this plan together.”

“We ain’t got  _ that  _ much time.” Rio remarked, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek as he looked at them. “If we shut down the dealership, pull the money outta there, people are gonna be lookin’ for their payments.” He looked towards the window then, his brows drawn together. 

“Then what can we do?” Beth questioned. “It might not being getting out, but it’ll buy us more time. If washing the cash isn’t going to work… what’s the next option?”

Rio rubbed at the back of his neck, “I gotta guy up north that can send down pharmaceuticals.” 

“You want us to push  _ drugs _ ?” Annie scoffed. 

“Transport them.” Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth. “We’ll still need to run ‘em through the dealership, but it won’t be money. And they ain’t recreational drugs.”

“What are they?” Beth questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“The kinda shit that helps people. Cholesterol, prilosec, beta blockers. It’s been awhile since I pushed it, but it’ll cover our losses with the cash.” He raked his hand over his face, “ _ Goddamnit _ .” 

Annie looked at Beth as Rio turned his back to them, walking towards the kitchen. “He really wants  _ out _ ?” She whispered. 

Beth nodded, “He does.” Beth glanced behind her, keeping her own voice low. “I found out that his father was in the business too. He  _ died _ because of it. I think the reality finally sank in.” She bit down on her bottom lip. 

Her expression fell. “ _ Jesus _ .” 

“Yeah, I know.” Beth looked back towards the kitchen again. “I know what happened when he tried to get out of his smaller projects and that  _ wasn’t _ pretty.” 

“But what is he going to do  _ after _ ? Do you guys even have a contingency plan?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know if he even sees an after.” Beth met Annie’s gaze. “He’s better at playing the long game than I am, so maybe he  _ does _ .” 

Rio returned from the kitchen with three glasses of water, sitting them down on the coffee table, before taking his and Beth’s back to the chair, perching on the edge again. “So, we come to an agreement?”

Beth blew out a shaky breath. “You’re sure you want out?” Rio gave a short nod, sipping his water. “Then we push the pharmaceuticals while  _ Annie _ gets on Turner’s good side. If that fails… we make sure he knows that we know about his family.” She curled her fingers around her own glass of water, staring down at the water in it. Just when she thought she had a handle on this life, it was all changing again. 

* * *

“So, you’re sure about this?” Annie questioned as Beth walked her down to her car. “This isn’t just some sex-fog plan the two of you have cooked up?” 

“No, definitely not  _ fog _ related.” Beth sighed heavily, crossing her arms across her chest as they stopped beside Annie’s car. “This was… spending the evening with his abuela and looking at photos of his family. There was this photo of him and his father and it reminded me so much of this photo I have of him and Emma and… I think he realized  _ something _ .” She pulled her phone out and showed Annie the photo she’d taken of Rio and his father, before swiping to the photo of Rio and Emma. 

“At least he realized he wants out of the crime life and not out of your life.” Annie quipped as she took Beth’s phone and looked at the photos. “You guys are sickeningly cute.” She blanched, handing the phone back. “How was his abuela?” 

Beth smiled fondly as she tucked her phone back into her pocket. “She was  _ wonderful _ . Welcoming and kind. She adores Rio. Of course, she has no idea what he’s into. So he and I met at the park with our kids.” 

“Gregg’s family always hated me.” Annie rolled her eyes. “So, like… did you find out anything else about the rest of his family?”

“He’s the oldest-”

“ _ Figures _ .” 

“Of three. He’s got a sister and a brother. His mother and father have both passed.” Beth shrugged her shoulders. “He’s unfortunately got a kind of tragic upbringing. It doesn’t justify the life he’s in, but it makes sense.” 

“Are you going to meet his siblings?” Annie questioned, leaning against the car. 

“One day, I’m sure. But his sister is in California and his brother’s in the military.” 

Annie nodded her head slowly, “So this is  _ really _ happening, huh?” She moved then to hug Beth. “I  _ am _ happy for you. But if I’m gonna wear a wire, I’m not going easy on you.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Beth laughed, hugging her back. “I don’t even know if this is going to work, but it’s worth a chance… at the very least Rio might end up in jail for a couple of years, which is better than ending up  _ dead _ . We’re between a rock and a hard place.”

“I bet you’ve been between a hard place all weekend.” Annie wiggled her eyebrows. “The apartment smells a bit like sex, just  _ F-Y-I _ .” 

Beth felt her cheeks go pink and she tried to mask her embarrassment with a roll of her eyes, “You’re just lucky we never made it onto the sofa that you were  _ all _ over.” 

Annie pretended to puke. “I can’t figure out if you two are rabbits or horny teenagers.” 

Beth gave her a droll expression. “What can I say? I’m making up for the past twenty years.” She cocked her head to the side. “So you’re willing to do this?”

“I’m willing to give it a try.” Annie shrugged. “For you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll text you if I end up getting wired… so you’re not caught off guard.” Annie remarked as she opened her car door and got in. “Have a good rest of your weekend.” 

“You too.” Beth waved, before she headed back up to the apartment. She just hoped they were doing the right thing. 


End file.
